


Козырь в рукаве

by Marina_ri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в подарок по заявке:<br/><i>Фиксация Имса на запястьях Артура, запястья, перемотанные бинтами или постоянно скрытые одеждой. First-time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Козырь в рукаве

Имс замечает странность не сразу.  
Сперва он решает – это все стиль. Тяга к классическим американским костюмам. Заурядных расцветок скучные рубашки, которые стоят как маленький отель в центре Чехии. Подшив брюк точно по линии ботинок. Оксфордские туфли и только так. В любое время года и суток – идеальная длина рукавов. Рукавов, которые всегда прикрывают запястья.  
Но если внезапно нагрянуть в офис в неприлично раннее время – такое возможно, только если совсем не ложиться ночью – можно застать Артура одного и полюбоваться издалека на его обнаженные до локтей руки.  
Впрочем, Имс любуется совсем недолго. Первое, что делает Артур, обнаружив нежданную компанию – несколько суматошным движением отворачивает закатанные рукава тонкого джемпера и чуть натягивает их на ладони.  
И только затем здоровается.  
Имс проверяет его еще дважды – и к концу недели голова гудит от недосыпа. Все остается по-прежнему. В одиночестве Артур позволяет себе оголять запястья, но стоит появиться Имсу, Ариадне, Юсуфу или Сайто – как крутой работяга-координатор прячет руки под одеждой, словно стыдливая выпускница пансиона благородных девиц из прошлого века.  
Ставить иглу в вену Артур разрешает только Коббу. Обычно же он справляется сам.  
Имс тщетно пытается вспомнить Артура-до-дела-Фишера, до их теперешней подготовки к внедрению.  
Он помнит свою первую мысль при знакомстве с Артуром: «Вашу мать, он безупречен…» Помнит вторую: «Его надо оттрахать и вымазать в сперме с головы до ног, потому что безукоризненность – это патология». Третью мысль Имс не помнит, но уверен – там было какое-нибудь «не в этой жизни» или «эй, потаскун, иди работать, тебе еще подделывать Вермеера!»  
Короче, Имс не знает, как давно Артур скрывает свои тонкие запястья. Тонкие, Имс успел рассмотреть.  
В деле по внедрению – и так нелегком – появляется зудяще-раздражающий фактор. Мало было Имсу, блин… Теперь он не только пялится на ровную спину Артура, неподвластный гелю темный завиток, спускающийся уголком в ямку на шее, длинные ноги в идеально сидящих брюках, беспокойные сильные пальцы… В общем, да, Имс пялится на Артура, и он в пару слов сделает любого, кто посмеет его в этом обвинить, но дело в том, что теперь еще и запястья!  
Спрятанные под плотными манжетами рубашек, трикотажных кардиганов, курток или пиджаков, они влекут Имса, будоражат воображения, заставляют фантазировать о голом Артура чаще пяти раз за день… намного чаще.  
У японцев наверняка есть название для подобного извращения. У Имса названий нет, кроме: «одержимость». Кроме: «фиксация». Кроме: «помешательство».  
Имс снимает себе шлюху и долго, со вкусом вяжет бондаж на ее руках, акцентируясь на кистях. Но он не зря обычно игнорирует парижских проституток. Вопреки всем историческим свидетельствам, они слишком техничны и чересчур любят деньги. Наверное, их развратила мировая литература и кинематограф.  
Имс отвязывает девушку и трахает ее сзади, развернув лицом в гостиничную стену.  
Это мало помогает в тренировках по оттачиванию образа Браунинга.  
Вся проблема в том, что Имс не может остановиться – он продолжает отталкивать Артура всеми доступными способами, зная, как слаб тот в словесных перепалках. Имсу нужно не-равнодушие, уж если он не может получить восхищение.  
– Кончай доставать Артура, а? – устало просит Кобб. – Мы все хотим сделать работу правильно.  
Правильно для Имса – это Артур, раскинувшийся в его постели, покорный, жаждущий, горячий, грязный.  
Но Доминику об этом знать необязательно.  
– Брось! Ведь весело?  
Кобба сейчас не рассмешит и Эммет Лео Келли – «Грустный Вили». Хотя, да, точно. Кобб из тех, кто стопроцентно не любит клоунов.  
Интересно, четко отмеренные личные границы связаны у Артура с привычкой закрывать кисти рук?  
Имс вламывается в пространство Артура при каждом удобном случае, взламывает воздух вокруг него и, прищурившись, отслеживает реакцию.  
Имс задевает Артура плечом, когда Кобб уходит, и Ариадна собирает команду вокруг макета. Имс широким жестом смахивает с лацкана пиджака Артура несуществующую пылинку. Заходит очень далеко, и врет про зубную пасту, оставшуюся на подбородке Артура – большим пальцем невесомо проходится по его лицу.  
Артур терпит. Раздражается. Злится. Недоумевает.  
Он сделал неудачную татуировку в неудачном месте? Он в пубертатном возрасте баловался острой бритвой? Интересно, у него такая же тонкая кожа на запястьях, как и на шее в вырезе рубашки? «Дай сотру, ты ручкой чиркнул. Да стой же спокойно!»  
Имсу требуется выбросить из головы все, не относящееся к делу Фишера-младшего. Артур – недоделанная работа, сырой эскиз, незавершенная связь, которая никогда не начиналась. К тому же Имсу нестерпимо нужно пройтись губами по вилкообразной синей жилке на запястье Артура, почувствовать, как она бьется под языком, сосчитать поцелуями пульс.  
Надо все же поискать термин в японском словаре девиаций…  
Утром Имс дожидается Артура возле офиса. Очередная бессонная ночь.  
– Поздравляю, снова утро! – приветствует Имс опешившего Артура, и, не дожидаясь ответа, хватает и трясет его ладонь, будто они не виделись пару лет.  
– Доброе утро, – вежливо кивает Артур, и Имс резко разворачивает сцепку их рук и задирает рукав артуровского пальто. Тот мгновенно дергается, и если бы Имс не был готов – Артур вывернулся бы обязательно, так сильна реакция.  
Имс проводит указательным пальцем по грубым ветвистым шрамам, вульгарно наложенным на прозрачно-голубую вену. Сомнений нет, Артур знал, как надо резать. Вдоль, чтобы наверняка.  
Имс чувствует, что его обломали. Ну, то есть… Нервный подросток с тупым ножом?  
Вопреки разочарованию, Имс легким движением гладит зарубцевавшуюся кожу.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – ровно произносит Артур.  
– Нет?  
– Совсем нет. Позавтракаем? Если я правильно трактую то, что ты сейчас сделал.  
Отличная возможность сострить, да только Имсу ни черта не приходит в голову.  
Забавно, но Имс никогда не видел, как Артур завтракает. Вероятно, потому, что утром Артур практически не ест, просто пьет минеральную воду.  
Имс делает вид, что чай в кафе подают превосходный. Ему принесли с бергамотом, и что-то он не помнит, как заказывал эту муть.  
– Ты знаешь, когда Мол придумала тотем?  
– Этот вопрос подведет нас к твоим шрамам?  
– Вне всякого сомнения.  
– Тогда – нет. Точную дату не знаю.  
Артур отпивает из высокого стакана, и вода пузырится сильнее.  
– Я не про дату. Я про…  
– Ситуацию?  
– Да.  
– Мне стоило поинтересоваться?  
– Кобб все равно не рассказал бы правду. Просто потому что…  
– …потому что это Мол.  
Артур едва заметно склоняет голову, соглашаясь. Имсу нравится, как они понимают друг друга.  
– Тогда я не понял… мы… Короче, Кобб совершил ошибку. Но…  
«Но расплачиваться пришлось тебе. Он подставил тебя», – думает Имс, ничего не собираясь говорить вслух.  
– Они вышли на меня, оглушили, привезли на заброшенный автомобильный завод.  
Теперь Имс даже догадывается, какую конкретно компанию кинули Кобб с Артуром.  
– У меня были связаны руки. Мне удалось подползти к арматуре. Торчал такой отрезок железяки… У нее был острый край, и я решил…  
– Проснуться?  
– Да.  
– Как ты мог не понять? Вы тогда только начинали, ты не должен был заиграться.  
Честно, при всей важности и достоинствах тотемов – Имс до сих пор не очень понимает, как можно перепутать сон с реальностью. Как можно заблудиться.  
– Я был безоговорочно уверен. И еще… думаю, меня чем-то обкололи. Я совсем не соображал, только знал – мне надо вынырнуть.  
Имс отхлебывает порядочно дряни с бергамотом и гоняет чай по рту. Затем глотает.  
Сегодня Артур в кашемировом пуловере шоколадно-бордового оттенка. Рукава подтянуты, и когда Артур пьет, Имс может видеть его шрамы. Но шрамы его совсем не интересуют.  
– Кто тебя вытащил? – спрашивает Имс, и под столом расставляет ноги шире. Он чувствует себя чудовищем. Именно сейчас он не должен так реагировать. Именно сейчас нужно внимательно слушать.  
– Мол. Точнее, она вывела меня, пока Кобб устраивал возле цеха шумное представление, создавая видимость целой команды снайперов с боевыми винтовками. В тот вечер Мол придумала концепцию тотемов. Ее первым стал волчок Филиппы.  
– Милая деталь.  
Артур прожигает Имса уничтожающим взглядом поверх стакана с минералкой.  
– У тебя все равно были связаны руки.  
– Да.  
– Ты не смог бы проверить свой тотем.  
– Не смог бы. Но, во всяком случае, я не сделал бы пустой попытки самоубийства.  
– Вероятно, ты был под сильным кайфом.  
– Вероятно.  
Имс накрывает ладонью холодные пальцы Артура на стакане. Касаться Артура неслучайно в миллион раз лучше.  
Артур отпускает стакан, и его рука оказывается в руке Имса. Имс рассматривает шрамы, а потом целует каждый бугристый след. Артур вздрагивает плечами от каждого поцелуя.  
Ну, в самом-то деле! Плевать на следы.  
– Расскажи, как вы остановили кровь.  
Если Артура и удивляет вопрос, он не подает виду.  
– В машине я держал высоко поднятыми руки. У Коббов Мол перебинтовала меня. Я не смог серьезно порезаться, только кожу разодрал.  
Артур врет, шрамы действительно глубокие.  
Имс представляет Артура с перебинтованными запястьями, на бинтах выступает кровь.  
Вопреки всему, Имс опускает руку в карман и стискивает покерную фишку. Самое время вышибить себе мозги – у него встает на картинку, встает на узкое запястье в стиснутых пальцах, встает до дезориентации и свиста в ушах.  
– Имс, – окликает Артур. Наверное. Имс делает ему больно, слишком сильно сжимая руку.  
– Имс, – повторяет Артур, когда ловит взгляд, – Что у нас происходит?  
– У тебя есть версии? – на автомате отзывается Имс.  
– Одна.  
Имс улыбается через силу. Он водит большим пальцем по ладони Артура, по резким линиям жизни, неумолимо спускается ниже, мечтая лизнуть, оставить засос, укус, еще один след, свой, свой!  
– Господи, да хватит! – сердито шипит Артур и выдирает руку. Он натягивает рукава и машет официантке, чтобы принесла счет.  
– У нас Фишер. Сайто. И до сих пор нет четкой концепции. А ты… ты…  
– Ты думаешь обо мне?  
Невероятно. Кажется, до Имса дошло.  
– Постоянно, твою мать! – срывается Артур и раздраженно закатывает глаза, снижая важность признания. – Ты же ни на секунду от меня не отстаешь.  
– При внедрении и не нужна четкость, Артур. У нас есть лучший химик, лучший имитатор и сносный администратор – упорный сукин сын, который разрезал бы себе вены ржавой железкой, если бы, блядь, его вовремя не остановили. У нас все шансы.  
– «Сносный»?.. – Ноздри Артура гневно раздуваются, и Имс тянется через стол.  
У губ Артура минеральный привкус, и рот Имса почему-то щекочет невесомыми воздушными пузырьками, когда Артур вылизывает его небо.  
– После работы…  
– У меня.  
– У меня.  
– У тебя, ладно, – быстро соглашается Имс.

***  
В тестовом варианте уровня «больница» Имс проводит больше времени, чем непосредственно в офисе. Ах, да, он же находится в офисе. Парадокс.  
– Чего у тебя тут везде валяются использованные бинты? – с подозрением спрашивает Имса Ариадна, и он говорит:  
– Добавь вентиляцию. Шахту через всю больницу.  
– Шикарная идея! – загорается девочка и принимается увлеченно чертить в своем блокноте.  
«Чего валяются» – «чего валяются»… Того, блин!  
Имс возвращается и сразу же видит склоненного над ним Артура. Ариадну встречает Юсуф, Имс слышит, как она интересуется, здесь ли Кобб.  
– Доброе утро? – вопросом приветствует Имса Артур.  
– Безусловно! – широко улыбается Имс, и, поднимаясь со своего «сонного» кресла, хватает Артура за руку. Артур помогает ему встать, неуверенно улыбаясь и снова вздрагивая, когда Имс большим пальцем незаметно скользит под тугой манжет.  
– У этого есть медицинское название? – тихо интересуется Артур. В его голосе улыбка, и – боже, какая прелесть! Он пытается подколоть Имса.  
– Если ты говоришь о… о… любви… – Имс выпучивает глаза, – то еще слишком рано, мой хороший.  
Артур поджимает губы и уходит в другой конец их рабочей комнаты.  
Имс обгоняет его и, обернувшись, шепчет:  
– В терминах нет жизни.  
Артур останавливается, и Имс чувствует спиной его взгляд, пока не выходит в коридор.  
К вечеру напряжение становится непереносимым. Артур ненавязчиво рядом и –  
плевать на термины, Имс ощущает себя маньяком. Ему это не нравится.  
Он представляет, как оближет каждый шрам Артура и затем поднимется по его руке вверх, огибая языком вены, стискивая его напряженные бицепсы, за плечи потянет его на себя, будет управлять его телом, подталкивать, намекая, показывая, приказывая, как лечь, как открыться, что сделать…  
На первом уровне Имс заталкивает Артура в какой-то подъезд и целует, пока Юсуф и Сайто, следуя плану Ариадны, исследуют маршрут от аэропорта до склада.  
Артур то ли вздыхает, то ли стонет, когда целуется, и его руки обвивают шею Имса. Крепко, он может придушить, если захочет.  
Имс обхватывает запястья Артура и заставляет его упереться в стену над своей головой. И выставляет колено, разрешая Артуру об него потереться.  
Артур в объятье податливый, но сильный. Он ни секунды не пребывает в статике, перетекает, как ртуть, из одного положения в другое. Имс боится его упустить.  
– Длинный день, – шепчет Имс в губы Артура.  
– Не могу терпеть, – выдыхает Артур, зажмуриваясь и наклоняясь, чтобы пройтись умелыми укусами-поцелуями по шее Имса.  
Имс ошарашен.  
Он не ожидал такой откровенности, он как бы думал – Артур милостиво согласился. И неважно, по какой причине.  
«И давно?» – хочется спросить Имсу, но он не станет все портить.  
За спиной раздается покашливание, и когда Имс смотрит на офигевшего Юсуфа через плечо Артура, пунцового от смущения, нет даже сил поржать.  
– Предупреждать надо, сволочи, – бормочет Юсуф. – Это как прийти в гости и трахнуться в хозяйской ванной! Вы в моем сне!  
– Не кипятись, друг. Можно подумать, ты против. А если против, в следующий раз мы заявимся в твой номер. Да, солнце?  
Но Артур уже отстранился и взял себя в руки. Он проходит мимо Юсуфа, не пряча глаза, и покаянно говорит:  
– Извини. Мы больше не будем.  
– Надо было делать ставку, – бурчит Юсуф себе под нос, и Имс собирается позже разобраться, кто там на что ставил, и с какого вообще перепугу. Сейчас Имсу просто нравится артуровское «мы».

***  
Вечером Артур уходит из офиса первым – небывалое дело.  
Имс ждет, что он обернется, подмигнет, ну как-то даст понять – приглашение в силе. Но это же Артур. Он просто уходит, махнув всем на прощанье. Юсуф фыркает ему вслед, Ариадна мычит «угу», не отрывая взгляда от чертежа, Сайто величественно кивает – и где их учат, этих чертовых японцев?! Кобб удивленно приподнимает брови.  
Имс назло непонятно кому (Юсуфу?!), торчит в офисе допоздна.  
Только в своем отеле, в своем номере Имс понимает: он просто оттягивает встречу. То, что случится, тем или иным образом изменит все. Будут нарушены все негласные правила, они поставят под удар работу. Работу, о которой каждый имитатор может только мечтать.  
Нет, пожалуй, Имс не станет думать о том, чтобы купить бутылку вина – будет слишком похоже на свидание. По дороге в гостиницу, где остановился Артур, Имс срезает белую розу, торчащую сквозь изогнутые прутья чьего-то окна на первом этаже.  
Перед дверью номера ему приходит в голову: это самое романтичное, что он когда-либо делал.  
У розы шипы, и Имс представляет рубиновую каплю крови над браслетом артуровских часов. Он стучит, чтобы прекратить фантазировать.  
Артур в том же бордово-коричневом пуловере, он даже не переоделся. О, да нет же. Как можно было такое подумать? Это другой пуловер, он больше шоколадно-коричневый, чем бордовый. И у рубашки очевидно розоватый оттенок.  
Это так Артур учится работать с цветом?  
– Я решил, ты передумал, – без выражения говорит Артур, почти не взглянув на Имса. Он просто распахивает дверь и сразу же отворачивается, проходит в комнату. Имс пристраивает розу в карман пальто, висящего на вешалке в коридоре, и идет вслед за Артуром.  
Номер небольшой, он слишком уютный – не во вкусе Артура, насколько Имс успел узнать его идеальные отели. Комната выморожена напрочь, дубак, как на улице.  
– Я передумал, – говорит Имс и разворачивает Артура к себе за предплечье.  
Он не целует, просто ведет сомкнутыми губами по кромке губ Артура, очерчивая их, расслабляя, согревая. Артур почти не дышит. Он немного нелепо выглядит сейчас, просто стоя по стойке «смирно» напротив Имса, и Имс осторожным кольцом обхватывает его запястья и закидывает руки Артура себе на плечи. Артур зажмуривается и приоткрывает губы.  
И больше Имс сдерживаться не может.  
Артур целуется как-то сухо-старательно, будто пытается произвести впечатление, и к черту! Имсу нужно, чтобы Артур уже испачкался.  
Имс добавляет слюны, языка, зубов, он кусает-облизывает чуткие губы Артура, толкается в его рот пальцами, добивается пошлых хлюпающих звуков, и дрожи, и тихого мычания…  
Артур шарит по его спине, мнет рубашку, скользит по ней, выпрастывает из брюк и ледяными пальцами ныряет под ткань. Холодно, ч-черт!  
Имс подталкивает Артура к кровати, затянутой темным покрывалом. Нужно проверить, как светлое тело будет смотреться на темном.  
Имс начинает проверять.  
Он выдирает Артура из одежды, из свитера, из рубашки, из брюк, он вырывает с мясом пуговицы, грубо дергает резинку белых трусов, и не сразу замечает – Артур поворачивается так, чтобы Имсу было удобно. Он подставляется, помогает, ненавязчиво облегчает Имсу работу. Предугадывает каждое желание.  
Имсу нужно не это, нужно, чтобы Артур желал сам. И поэтому Имс садится на край кровати, притянув голого, заведенного Артура между раздвинутых коленей. И устраивает ладони на его бедрах. И ждет.  
Грудь Артура вздымается тяжело, он пытается восстановить дыхание, он мечется взглядом по лицу Имса, кусает губы… А потом шершавой подушечкой указательного пальца обводит рот Имса, сминает его. Имс расслабляется, кончиком языка касается пальца, и Артур хрипло стонет. Вот оно. И плевать на термины.  
Имс сосет палец Артура, как если бы это был член. Артур добавляет второй, не отрывая жадного взгляда от губ Имса. Третий палец Имс берет в рот сам. Четвертый.  
Пальцы чуть соленые, и длинные, и Имс играет на них, как на музыкальном инструменте, проходится языком по каждому и по всем сразу, мажет их слюной…  
– Како-ой у тебя ро-о-от… – стонет Артур и запрокидывает голову. Венчик его члена блестит от смазки, и Имс выпускает изо рта пальцы. Он должен попробовать Артура на вкус немедленно.  
Артур громко ахает и выгибается назад, пока Имс сосет ему, чувствуя себя слишком одетым, слишком диссонирующим с обстановкой номера, с темным покрывалом…  
Член неудобно лежит в трусах, и надо поправить, расстегнуть брюки, но Артур так вибрирует, когда почти выходит изо рта Имса, так звучит, когда толкается вперед, что заниматься собой – кощунство.  
Артур не был замечен в эгоизме, и скоро он останавливает Имса, дрожа и втягивая со свистом воздух. У него дикий взгляд, когда он толкает Имса в грудь, и борется с его брюками, и трусами, и еще ботинки…  
Они прилипают друг к другу, и все еще холодно, и Имс вкручивается под покрывало, увлекая за собой Артура.  
Он наваливается на Артура сверху, Имс тяжелый и слишком возбужденный, и вот теперь, в полутьме, которую образует покрывало над их головами, можно воплотить в жизнь все тяготения и мании.  
Имс покрывает плечи Артура засосами, и спускается ниже по рельефным рукам, и вжимается членом в член Артура, трахая его так, по верху, не входя, еще пока нет.  
Артур вскрикивает, и мечется по подушке, и встречает каждое движение Имса с голодной радостью. Имс заводит вверх его руки, и облизывает каждый палец, от чего Артура крупно колотит. Имс впивается жестким поцелуем в светлое запястье, прижимает языком вену, чувствуя орнамент шрамов, чувствуя биение жизни под пальцами, под губами, и паникуя от одной мысли: у упрямого Артура могло получиться. Он мог перепилить вены и сдохнуть в грязном заброшенном автомобильном цеху.  
– Все в… тумбочке… в ящике… – выстанывает Артур, возвращая Имса в здесь-и-сейчас.  
В тумбочке действительно находится все, что требуется. Аккуратный запасливый Артур.  
Имс растягивает его скользко, разводит в нем пальцы, подыхая от тесноты, задыхаясь под покрывалом. Они скидывают чертову тряпку с кровати, и Артур, всхлипнув, подтягивает колени к груди.  
Имс пережимает себя у основания – мать его так! Нельзя быть настолько прекрасным.  
Имс назло вымазывает живот и яйца Артура, просто чтобы он стал липким.  
У смазки нет запаха, а презерватив настолько тонкий, что Имс почти не ощущает его – только чуть давит над яйцами.  
Артур хватает Имса за шею, насильно притягивает к себе и шепчет, кривя некрасиво губы:  
– Чего ты ждешь? Чего ты все время, мать твою, ждешь?!  
Имс вламывается в жаждущее его тело, широко разводя руки Артура, распиная его по кровати, тяжело наваливаясь сверху. Его запястья пригвождены к постели, и Имсу самому неудобно так широко удерживать руки Артура, но теперь все безупречно.  
Артур закидывает ноги на пояс Имса, прижимает его к себе, и двигаться решительно невозможно. Так что Имс просто покачивается в Артуре, наблюдая за влагой на острых ресницах. Когда невольные слезы высыхают, и Артур открывает Имсу прозрачный, слегка растерянный взгляд, Имс подается вперед, до конца, до самого конца, взламывая последнее сопротивление мышц.  
Артур выдирает-освобождает левую руку и обхватывает себя. Он прижимает к скользкому впалому животу свой член, елозит головкой под пупком, собирая смазку, и дрочит, выгибаясь на Имсе, насаживаясь на него без ритма, с одной голой страстью.  
Имс падает, падает, вминает Артура в простынь, вжимается губами в его шею и только бедра движутся резко, наверное – по-животному, похабно, непотребно. Артур утробно рычит и принимает Имса на самом размашистом, резком движении.  
Они кончают почти одновременно, догоняя и обгоняя друг друга, как гребаные влюбленные из дамских романов. Они совпадают всеми гранями, будто стороны пазла.  
И Имс действительно ощущает себя мудаком, потому что так долго ждал.

***  
В пятьсот двадцать восьмом номере нестерпимо пахнет розами, как в довоенном борделе.  
Кобб не замечает, Ариадна задумчиво морщит нос, Фишер слишком занят проблемой с Браунингом и мнимым извлечением.  
Имс усмехается невозмутимому Артуру. Он оценил: Артур оценил подарок.  
– Возвращайся к выбросу, – говорит Имс, опускаясь на ковер и неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как задирается манжет Артура, когда он вытягивает шнур и ставит иглу. Это самое большое «Будь осторожен!», которое Имс говорил кому-либо.  
Артур задерживается взглядом на губах Имса, прежде чем пожелать ему сладких снов.


End file.
